The Dark Night
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: It all started with a mysterious attack. Yugi didn't like that the police weren't going to do anything about it, so he took things into his own hands, risking his own life for justice. Rated for darker themes and violence.
1. The Dark Sky

Prologue

The Dark Sky

He ran down the alley. He could hardly think, hardly breathe. All that mattered was that he got away from it. He hadn't actually seen what it really looked like, but he could hear it breathing behind him, panting and slobbering all over itself.

It was gaining on him. It was covering ground quick, much quicker than he had thought it could. It was coming closer and closer. It gained more ground every second. And it was not alone. Somehow he knew it was not alone, though he had only seen a glimpse of one.

He reached the end, and knew it was the end. It was the end of an alley, and the end of his life. He was faced with a wall in front, a wall to the left, a wall to the right and it behind. He knew his end was in sight. He was boxed in, trapped, cornered, ensnared, and without hope of escape. He turned around just in time to see it lung at him, and the darkness engulf him.


	2. The Morning

Shadu: Guess what. This is my thirtieth story. And that is reason to celebrate in my eyes, ya know? passes out dolls of everyone's favorite character to anyone who ever reviewed Thanks guys. also passes out cookies, cake, and pop It's not too late to join. Just review this story, or any of the others. Anyways, now for the real reason you came.

Ch. 1

The Morning

Yugi walked into the school's cafeteria one morning in late October. He was greeted with the sound of lots of chatter, commotion, and general hub-bub of something that he wasn't currently aware of, obviously. But everyone was talking so loud to one another that he couldn't make out anything. He sighed. He looked around and saw Joey sitting in a corner of the room, upright and with his arms crossed, his chin on his chest. He had his eyes closed, in an attempt to look cool and tough. It might've worked on Yugi, if Yugi didn't know Joey as well as he did. With a small grin, Yugi walked over to Joey and sat in a chair beside the street punk.

"Hey Joey," Yugi greeted.

Joey didn't even acknowledge the presence of the small adolescent. Yugi studied his pal. He peered at Joey's face in slight concern. It was just a little paler than usual. In addition to that, dark rings had been painted on Joey's face just under his eyes. Really, Joey looked like a wreck.

"Joey," Yugi stated again, shaking his friends a little to try and arouse him.

"Eh?" Joey replied sleepily, waking from his sleep.

"Hey there," Yugi smiled warmly.

"Oh, hey Yugi," Joey smiled a little.

"You look horrid, what happened?" Yugi asked.

"My dad held a party last night, and I couldn't get to sleep until late," Joey shrugged. "Only got two hours of sleep, at the most."

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. "You gotta do something."

Joey shrugged and answered, "It happens all da time, don't worry."

"Well, have you heard what all the ruckus is about?" Yugi questioned, quickly changing the subject.

"I've heard a little," Joey nodded. "Read it in the paper this morning," he added.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Some kid got killed," Joey stated bluntly.

"Really? Who?" Yugi pressed.

"A man by the name of Fenrir Kiryu Kokki," Joey stated.

"Who was that?" Yugi persisted.

Joey shrugged.

"Well, what happened to him?" Yugi asked.

"No one really knows, but the police say that they found his body completely mauled by something; they were lucky to identify him at all," Joey explained, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, while closing his eyes. "They say it looks like a dog could've done it, but it doesn't look like the dog was completely a dog. So then they thought that it may have been somebody that was using a tool that could make it look like the man had been mauled. But they don't know what tool that would be. So, they are just going to let the case go. There's nothing they can do."

"There must be something they can do," Yugi cried.

"Nope, not a thing," Joey shook his head.

Yugi sat in silent thought. He couldn't believe that the killer was just going to get away with this. He just couldn't believe that the killer would walk free while the family of the man that was killed had no justice. Yugi had always liked to have things just, even if the world was not. He liked things to be right, in balance, fair, even though half the time, the world was not.

The bell rang and with a sigh, Yugi stood up and went to class, Joey dragging himself behind.

Yugi went through that day, thinking solely of what Joey had told him. How could it happen this way that justice would not be served to the guilty party? He couldn't believe it. But when he tried to talk to Joey about it, Joey would be sleeping and Yugi would be caught trying to wake Joey. So Yugi decided to wait until after school. Joey eluded him. He slipped of the school grounds and to his home before Yugi had a chance to talk to him. So, Yugi decided to meet Joey at his home.

Yugi didn't mind the walk to Joey's home. It was a nice day. What he was worried about was the bullies and gangs. They seemed to have gone somewhere else, somewhere other than his path, for which he was very grateful. Yugi didn't care if the bullies didn't want to pick on him today. He was actually relieved. He wondered why they weren't out today. Maybe they were spooked about what happened last night.

Yugi rapped on Joey's door, and waited. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited until he thought he could wait no more. He was about to enter when the door knob turned and a very tired looking Joey poke his head out.

"Hey Yuge, what brings you up this way?" Joey asked.

"I just wanted to talk," Yugi stated.

"You can stay for a little while, until my dad comes home," Joey opened the door wider.

Yugi slipped in under Joey's arm and sat down on the chair beside the couch, waiting for Joey to come in and sit too. Joey lazily crawled his way back to the couch and sat down with a thud, lethargy seizing his body. He stayed sitting up, though, simply out of respect for Yugi. Joey draped his arm across the back of the couch and slumped over a little, still keeping his eyes on Yugi. Yugi cocked his head a little, a slight expression of worry covering his face.

"Are you sure you're okay Joey?" Yugi pressed.

"Just very tired," Joey nodded.

"Well then, lay down, I don't mind," Yugi offered with a smile.

"You sure? I might fall asleep," Joey warned.

"Well then, so be it," Yugi shrugged. "It seems to me like sleeping might not be a bad idea right now. If you fall asleep while I'm talking, I'll take no offense and just leave, okay?"

Joey sighed and nodded. Then, he stretched out on the couch and let his head sink into the arm rest on the end.

"So, Joey, what do you know about the attacks last night?" Yugi asked.

"Everything I know you know, I told you already," Joey grumbled.

"But Joey, you must know something more," Yugi pressed.

"Why would you think that?" Joey wondered.

"You have connections, lots of them, on the street," Yugi explained. "Surely one of them saw something."

"Nope, not one," Joey shook his head.

"Joey, I find that hard to believe," Yugi stated bluntly.

"Well, it's true," Joey said stubbornly.

"Joey, please, don't you care if the man's family knows the truth?" Yugi asked.

"All I care about right now is sleep," Joey told his friend.

Yugi couldn't help but stare in disbelief at his friend. Joey didn't care? Usually, he'd be right there by Yugi's side, helping to find the truth. But he wasn't.

"Yuge, I think I hear my dad coming, you'd better leave," Joey stated, rolling over to turn his back towards Yugi.

Yugi nodded and stood. With one last glance at Joey, Yugi left. What Yugi found odd was, he never saw Joey's dad come up the stairs or go into the apartment.

Shadu: So, what do you think? Is it intriguing yet?

Hokage: Remember, if you review, then you can join the party. So please review.


	3. A Good Place to Start

Shadu: Welcome back. It's time to continue the party, and the story.

Ch. 2

A Good Place to Start

When Yugi got home, he went straight to the news paper for answers. Joey had said that he read about the attacks in it. Yugi figured that if he was going to solve the mystery, he'd have to start somewhere, and the newspaper was as good a place as any. He picked up that day's paper. The story was the headline. _Man Mauled by Unknown Animal_ the title announced. Yugi cocked an eyebrow and began to read.

_At ten twenty-five last night, the police received a call by an anonymous person reporting that a young man, around the age of fifteen, had been brutally attacked and was lying in an alleyway almost five miles from the police station. He reported that he knew nothing of what happened in the attack, and did not see the attackers, but knew that the man in question, the one who had been attacked, was dead. _

_When the police arrived at the scene, blood was everywhere and a single body lay in the middle of the alleyway. His body had been mauled almost beyond recognition._

"_It was horrible," said Police Chief Steven McBrien. "I've seen a lot of things in my career, but nothing as bad as this. I've never seen so much blood on the ground and walls. It was everywhere. There was barely anything left of the boy when we got there."_

_The boy, who has been identified as Fenrir Kiryu Kokki, was a sophomore at the local Domino High School and was mere days away from his sixteenth birthday. He was an athlete and a straight A student. His parents can't understand why he would be attacked and murdered in this manner._

"_No one hated Fenrir," his mother, Raes Kokki told me. "He was always happy and never had any enemies. He was loved by everyone. I just can't understand why he would be attacked."_

_The police have reported that they don't know what attacked him. They aren't even sure if it was an animal._

"_It's not like anything I've seen before," McBrien said. "His body was definitely attacked by an animal of some sort, but the bite marks have a sort of, human, quality to them. They aren't completely animal, like a dog's, which was our first guess. We thought maybe he was mauled by a person with a weapon or tool of some sort, but there is nothing in our database that would make wounds like that."_

_An animal is the probable cause, however. Animal furs were found at the scene of the crime. Grey dog hairs, supposedly. Only McBrien said that he's never seen hairs like them. When passed through their database, it came up with nothing. The hairs are from an unidentified animal, perhaps introduced recently into Domino by an immigrant._

_It has been reported that Fenrir died due to blood loss, probably from a bite on a major artery. Which bite was the fatal one, no one knows._

_When asked what he was going to do about it, McBrien responded, "Nothing. There's nothing we can do. No one saw the attack. And without more evidence, we can't pin point a suspect. Without a suspect, an investigation is useless."_

_When told the news on the investigation status, Fenrir's parents were outraged._

"_I can't believe the police are just going to sit back and let this happen!" said Fenrir's dad, Hendiae Kokki. "They need to find out what attacked our son. What if whoever, or whatever, this thing is attacks again? Then what are they going to do? Our lives, our livelihood, could be in grave danger and the police aren't going to do a single thing to stop it!"_

_So, what really happened? The world may never know. And on a full moon night, people are said to do strange things. It's said that strange creatures rise from the darkness in the light of a full moon. Is that what attacked Fenrir? Hopefully, we'll never find out._

Yugi smirked. They had given him plenty of information to get started. Standing to his feet and taking the paper with him, he went up to his room and set it on the table. He then pulled out some notebook paper. He began to list the facts that might point him in the right direction.

Across his paper he wrote _The Facts_

_Caller was anonymous meaning he had to be there_

_There were no witnesses_

_Boy was mauled by some unknown dog_

_Boy was an athlete and "A" student_

_He had no enemies, supposedly_

_It was a full moon_

_Police can't do anything_

Yugi paused and looked at his list. Some things didn't add up. There were no reported witnesses, and Fenrir was dead, and yet someone called. Someone else was there. There was the boy, and the killer. If it were an animal, it couldn't have called. But if it were human, then maybe the killer did call. If so, why?

Shadu: sips Dr. Pepper So, what'd you think? If you want to know what's going on, you must review. Pretty please? sips Dr. Pepper


	4. Enlisting Help

Shadu: Hello again. And the party continues. In just a little while we're going to see Ish do the Can-can and Hokage sing after that. But first, here's the story.

Una1: Hmmm…I'd congratulate you, but also warn you, don't think you have this all figured out. I assure you, you don't.

Scarab Dynasty: Sorry I forgot to reply last chapter…; Anyways, I'm so happy you like it. And thanks to your muse, that was very kind. May I give her a hug in return?

Ch. 3

Enlisting Help

Yugi had gone to the internet sometime after he had read the paper. He was trying to find some connection between the facts. It was odd that the article mentioned mythology at the end. Most of the time, mythology was left mythology and kept out of the media. He was pretty certain that he knew what this thing was.

"Werewolves," he mumbled as he pulled up the webpage he was looking for.

_Werewolves_

_Humans that transform into a human-like wolf at the turn of every full moon. The transformation is against the will of the human and is said to be very painful. The werewolf is said to lose all sense of rationality and self. This is also said to grow worse as the night goes on. The longer a human is a werewolf, the less human they become._

_It is also rumored that the more time a human is under the spell (meaning how many times they transform), the less human they become even in human form. The longer they are a werewolf, the more animal they become. They lose themselves._

_Because no reported sightings has ever been delivered (by any sane person), no one truly knows what they look like. Some say they look more like wolf than human, running on all fours and using their mouths to kill their prey. Others say that they are more human than wolf, walking on two legs and still being able to talk. Few believe that they are a combination of the two, running on all fours and killing prey with teeth while still retaining the ability to speak. Nothing has been proven though. No werewolves have ever confessed to being one, with good reason, and no one sane has ever survived a run-in with one._

_Werewolves under the direction of a vampire lord can be even fiercer than those who are not. Vampire lords take complete control of their werewolf minions and turn them into the most savage fighters anywhere. Werewolves under a vampire lord's control do not think about what they are doing, if they can even think at all. They kill with no remorse, and for the most part, kill for the taste of blood. If the vampire lord is strong enough, he can summon a silver moon, either during a full moon or not, to make his minions transform and double their ferousity._

_However, since nothing has truly been proven, this is all myth._

"Yugi, time for bed!" Grandpa bellowed up the stairs.

"Alright," Yugi called back.

He would have to continue his investigation later.

As he got ready for bed, Yami talked to Yugi in his head.

/Yugi, are you sure it's a good idea to pursue this/

/Why wouldn't it be/ Yugi wondered as he pulled his shirt off.

/I sense danger connected to your, investigation…/

/You worry too much Yami/ Yugi told the spirit as he buttoned his shirt on his light blue, starred pajamas.

/And sometimes you don't worry enough/

/True/ Yugi chuckled a little. /But I know what I'm getting myself into/

/I'm not quite sure you do/

/Night Yami/

Yami sighed./Goodnight Yugi/

"Hey Yuge!" Joey greeted happily the next morning as Yugi joined him in the cafeteria.

"Hey Joey, feeling better?" Yugi smiled as he went over to Joey's side.

"Oh yeah, I slept it off," Joey nodded.

Joey did indeed look better. His face had returned to its full color and his eyes no long had bags underneath them. Joey's eyes were bright and alert. Joey was back to his old self.

"Yuge, listen," Joey started. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It was rude and uncalled for."

"Joey, I understand, you were just tired," Yugi shrugged. "I know. I do it too sometimes."

Joey gave Yugi a grateful smile. Yugi was a true pal.

"Hey, Joey, since you're feeling better, would you help me?" Yugi asked.

"Help you, with what?" Joey wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"My investigation of Fenrir's death," Yugi stated.

"Sure," Joey nodded. "Be glad too."

"That's great!" Yugi smiled real big. "I think we need to go down to the alleyway where Fenrir was killed."

"I know where that is, I can take you there," Joey agreed. "I think it would be best if I did. That's a borderline part of town, where the civilized meet the street gangs."

Yugi smiled and looked up just in time to see Seto Kaiba enter the cafeteria. A shiver ran down Yugi's spine. Kaiba's icy blue eyes locked with Yugi's for a second, and then he continued on his way, leaving the cafeteria for the library.

Yugi sat there in shock. That'd never happen before. He had made eye contact with Kaiba many times before this, and never before had he had a reaction like that. It greatly disturbed Yugi.

"Yuge, you okay pal?" Joey asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, fine," Yugi nodded, shaking off the feeling. "I'll meet you in the courtyard after school, okay?"

"Awright," Joey agreed as the bell rang.

The two stood and left the room, Yugi racing to his locker in excitement. This whole thing was invigorating. He'd never solved a mystery before. He liked the feeling.

Eyes watched the youth from the outside. Eyes that pierced the soul and ran shivers down the spines of even the strongest men. Eyes that would make even Dartz quake a little. Silver teeth glinted as lips curled into a small snarl.

"He's getting too close," a snarl tore from his throat. "I must put an end to him before he puts an end to us."

Shadu: Ah, now, for the entertainment.

Ish: comes out in a ridiculous dress, completely loopy

Shadu: whispers She agreed to do it while under the influence of Benadryll.

Ish: starts kicking legs up in the can-can manner and singing horribly out of tune Can, can, can you do the can-can, can you do the can-can, can you do the can you do the can, can, can you do the can-can, can you do the can-can, can you do the can-can-can-can-can?

Shadu: Uh, thanks Ish, I think…

Ish: Can, can, can you do the-

Shadu: Okay, you can stop now.

Ish: can-can, can you do the-

Shadu: pushes Ish off stage Hehehe…nervous laughter That wasn't quite what I had expected. Uh…Okay, uh, I'll make a deal with you.

Audience: listens intently

Shadu: Review, and you will never have to see something like that again. Deal?

Audience: debates it

Shadu: Okay, review and you will never have to see something like that again AND you'll get more free food.

Audience: debates that

Shadu: Okay, review and you will never have to see something like that again AND you'll get more free food _AND _you'll get a plushie of your second favorite character too.

Audience: agrees

Shadu: Man, you guys drive a hard bargain. But you only get those things if you review. Okay? So if you want to see Ish do the can-can again…


End file.
